


Master Makoto

by Write_No_Evil



Category: Free!!
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom Makoto, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader Insert, Shibari, Smut, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_No_Evil/pseuds/Write_No_Evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have known that under his sweet caring attitude, Makoto had some pretty big kinks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Makoto

Makoto Tachibana was a gentle boy. He was sweet and kind and caring. He was also your boyfriend and he was the best one you had ever had. Everything with him was amazing, living with him; eating with him; sleeping with him. The sex was good too. You had had sex several times, always great and full of love. Mainly missionary and with the occasional cowgirl. You had begun to explore some kinks you either had or thought would be hot. Just simple ones like clothed sex, phone sex and a bit of edging. So when Makoto came to you with a suggestion of another kink, you had been surprised. You had never thought the cute, shy kind boy you were dating could ever have a kink like this.

"Look at you. So wet and needy for me. Your cunt is sucking my fingers in. Do you like that? Of course you like that, you're moaning like a slut." You knelt on the bed, Makoto standing in front of you as his fingers curled inside of you, brushing against your g-spot. All you could do was moan at the pleasure. Without any warning Makoto took his fingers out, leaving you empty and wanting more. You whined your displeasure, Makoto only laughing at you. Your fingers curled, wanting badly to touch Makoto but they were bound behind you; rope stretched around your entire body in a series of complex knots. The Shibari rope pattern pushed your naked breasts closer together and tied your arms behind your back, pushing your chest out. Sitting snugly around your throat was a black leather collar, simple in design with a silver circle at the front that had ' _Cum Slut_ ' imprinted on it. Makoto had told you it was a fitting present since it described you so well as he had wrapped it around your neck.

"What's that, slut? You want my fingers in your hole?" He smirked down at you and thrusted his fingers thrust into your mouth, covered in your juices. You moaned around the intruding digits, sucking them clean. Once he deemed them clean he took them out. Your hips gyrated trying to get any pleasure; the action making the knot of rope placed directly on your clit to brush the bundle of nerves.

"Look at you, so needy. So desperate." Makoto's eyes roamed over your naked body, the usual green irises borderline black from his pupils being so blown wide in arousal. He smirked down at you almost fully clothed except for his shirt, a subtle hint of the power dynamics between the two of you. You blushed and looked down. Makoto's left hand touched your shoulder and lightly pushed you over so you were lying on your back, legs still bent. Once settled comfortably, he knelt in between your open legs, his hands running along your thighs and rubbing your red butt.

"Your ass looks very nice like this. It's a good shade of red and," he put more pressure on the mound of flesh, dragging his blunt nails over your skin. You mewled at the pain as he continued to abuse your butt. "You'll be feeling that for a while."

"Ma-Mak-" One of his hands came down, this time on your thigh and a yelp escaped from your mouth.

"Now now (Name)-chan, I've told you what to call me. You know what happens when you disobey me." Your thigh throbbed, beginning to synchronise with the dull throbbing of your butt. Makoto had spanked you fifteen times with his hand and then five times with a paddle. Afterwards, he had fucked your hole with the handle of the paddle, bringing you to the brink of cumming and then had stopped.

"M-Master!" The blush spread along your face, burning with a stronger intensity. Makoto smiled at the name, rewarding you by brushing his fingertips along your wet outer lips. Your hips bucked into his hands, trying desperately to guide him to where you wanted him to touch you the most. Makoto just chuckled at your attempts and withdrew his hand. You groaned at him, fingers clenching and unclenching behind your back.

"You seem to forget who's in charge here." To further his point he pinched your nipple, rolling it in between his fingertips. You moaned at the pain, pushing your chest further out. Makoto laughed and released the hard nub, his thumb brushing over the tip lightly. "I'm thinking next time I'll put nipple clamps on them." His words made you moan, the noise louder than the previous few. "You seem to like the idea. I never knew you were such a whore. Only a filthy slut would like the idea of that," he splayed his fingers over your breasts and began to fondle them, cupping them in his big hands. "But then again you are a filthy slut."

His words caused you to become even wetter and you tried hopelessly to get some friction, anything to satisfy the fire burning within you.

"Ma-Master, please..." you begged, wanting Makoto more than ever before.

"What do you want, slut? Do you want me to finger you," one finger pushed into you, curling to rub against your g-spot. The finger disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared. "Or do you want me to eat you out? You know how much I love to eat you out, I'll let you sit on my face and I'll eat you out for hours. How's that?" You keened at his suggestions. "Use your words, baby girl."

"I... I want your cock..." you sobbed out. A finger slipped into you once more, as if to reward you.

"Go on."

"I ... I want Master's cock. I want you t-to," the words made you blush. Makoto added another finger to encourage you to speak. "I want you to fill me up, Master, fuck my cunt. Make me scream! I need your dick in me now. Please. Fuck me until I can't think straight! Only you can fill me up so well, no one else can make me feel the way you do! Master, please give me your cock!"

"How can I not give my little slut what she wants when she begged for it so well?" He fingered the ' _Cum Slut_ ' on your collar and mused. "Maybe it should say 'Cock Slut'. You seem to love my cock so much. I'm going to fuck you so hard you're not going to be able to walk tomorrow." The promise made you moan.

His dick began to push into you and instinctively your legs wrapped around Makoto's waist as you brought your hips up slightly, taking him deeper. Makoto watched memorised by the sight of his cock slowly entering your hole, stretching you so wide. He had half a mind to stop, just to be a tease, but tears were beginning to leak down your cheeks and Makoto knew not to push someone too far especially on their first time. He stilled when he fully sheathed himself. Though you've had sex plenty of times, Makoto was bigger than the average male and you had to adjust- the last thing he wanted to do was hurt you in a way that wasn't pleasurable.

A roll of your hips told him he could move. He withdrew, his powerful hips thrusting back. One of his hands clamped onto your hip, his large hand wrapping around the bone easily. His other hand slid to your clit and began to rub it in small circles. You jerked up against him, feeling your body begin to clench up in the telltale signs of a fast approaching orgasm. Makoto's finger stopped stimulating the small bundle of nerves and you cried out in frustration.

"You cum when I tell you to, slut." His thrusts become harder, each time hitting your g-spot. You weren't sure if you'd be able to obey, but you tried for him. His large frame hovered over you and you wished you could run your hands through his green hair, rake your nails down his muscular back but the rope stopped you. You were pretty sure that they had chafed your wrists but by this time you were too gone to care. All you could focus on was the pleasure Makoto was giving you. The tall male's usual droopy face had gone; to you, he looked like a god with his toned body and eyes so dark they were almost black. Sweat dripped down his body and your eyes followed the bead, wanting to follow it with your lips.

"God, you're so tight. You want my cum in you, don't you? Gonna fuck your pussy until you cum all over my cock," Makoto sneered down at you and your inner walls tighten, something he was quick to notice. "You tightened. You must really like being called a slut. You just did it again. Shit, I'm gonna cum soon. Gonna fill you up. I know you want me to cum in you. You're a dirty little slut. You know that?"

"Y-yeah," you panted out, eyes closed as the pleasured soared through you. You were so close to cumming.

"Say it. Say you're my dirty little slut."

"I'm your dirty little slut!"

"Louder!"

"I'M YOUR DIRTY LITTLE SLUT!"

Makoto slipped a hand in between your two bodies, rubbing your clitoris. His large finger toyed with it, sending pleasure throughout you. That coupled with the continuous pounding to your g-spot meant that you were quickly approaching your orgasm, faster than normal from all the edging he had done to you.

"Mak-Makoto... gonna cum!" You wailed out, on the edge. Makoto let the slip of his name slide, leaning down to whisper in your ear.

"Cum then." With his permission, you came, cumming around his cock. Your body clenched up, your walls tightening around his dick. The squeezing of your hot walls brought him over the edge, spurting strings of cum inside of you. He pulled out and watched with dark eyes as his cum began to dribble out, his dick giving a slight twitch at the obscene image. Without being fully aware of it, his hand came up and a lone finger smeared his leaking cum around your skin. A groan from you pulled him away, literally and metaphorically. He moved up your body, gently pushing a strand of hair behind your ear as he pulled you up into a sitting position. The movement made the knot rub against your over sensitive clit and you bucked again, aftershocks rushing through you. His long fingers deftly undid the collar on your throat and then got to work quickly untying you as you rested against him, too tired to even try to sit up. Your head rested on his broad shoulder, feeling it flex as his arms moved around you. Once he had untied your arms you straightened them for the first time in awhile, rubbing your red wrists.

"Open your legs please (Name)-chan," Makoto gently requested and you opened your legs so he had access to the ropes there. Makoto delicately removed them, making sure he didn't accidentally graze your sensitive skin. Once it was entirely off your body, he lifted you up bridal style and carried you to the bathroom, sitting you on the cold sink as he turned on the shower to warm it up. the coolness helping to ease your stinging butt. When the steam began to swirl around you two, Makoto lifted you up again and entered the shower, putting you down to wash you.

"You did very well. I'm very impressed," he praised you, his droopy smile back on his face. His strong hands massaged your shoulders, working to get the kinks out. The swimmer soaped your body, keeping the touches light and non-sexual. You leant into him, content in allowing him to wash you. After washing your body, he quickly washed his own and then shut the water off. Makoto dried you with a fluffy white towel, hastily drying himself afterwards. He dressed you in one of his own shirts, the hem coming to mid-thigh and sleeves reaching past your fingertips.

Makoto picked you up once more and placed you on the bed again, going back into the bathroom to put on PJ bottoms and to retrieve a box. The male sat it down next to your snoozing body and took out a tube, squeezing a bit of the white cream onto his fingertips. Makoto rubbed it into your wrists and then pressed a kiss to the red marks. You giggled at his actions. Makoto rolled you onto your front and massaged the cream into your red butt and thigh. Once properly rubbed in, his fingers slid up your back and he gave you a back massage, another treat for your taxed body. You moaned in delight, your eyes falling shut on their own accord. Time passed and you were on the brink of sleep when he left. You made a noise of disappointment when his warm hands left your body; Makoto patted your hip to console you and walked out of the bedroom. You shifted your head so you could see the door, wondering where he had gone. A few minutes later he returned carrying a glass of water and something else which he placed on the bedside table. Before you could ask him what it was, he offered the water. It was only then you realised how sore your throat was from all the moaning and screaming.

You greedily drank it all, Makoto laughing at you. Once it was finished he put it on the bedside table and crawled into bed, his hands reaching out to pull you to him.

"How was it?" He asked concern in his green eyes as he looked over your body.

"It was amazing Makoto-kun!" You tell him, smiling.

"Are you sure? If you don't like it you can tell me," he said, not looking very convinced. You giggled and wrapped your arms around his, nuzzling into his chest. His arms came up to wrap around you, keeping you there.

"I'm telling the truth. It was great. We have to do it again," you spoke into his chest.

"You know I don't mean the words I called you?" He tells you.

"Yeah, yeah, Makoto, I know. Now how about we go to sleep now?" Makoto kissed your forehead in agreement, managing to pull you even closer to him and closed his eyes. He fell asleep, arms wrapped around the person who meant everything to him, feeling happy and sated.

~Next Day~

You woke up to pots banging. Blearily lifting your head up from the pillows, your eyes groaned as the bright light assaulted your eyes. Closing them and then forcing them to open through the pain, you looked around, arms reaching for a body. Your fingers didn't feel Makoto's warm body and you accepted, with a pout, that he wasn't around. He was probably in the kitchen making you breakfast judging by the noise from the kitchen. You smiled and decided to go help him; these were the mornings you loved. You pulled yourself to the edge of the bed, resting your feet on the cold ground as you sat on the mattress. Pushing your hands into the duvet, you heave yourself up to your feet and begin to walk to the door... only to fall down.

You yelled out in surprise as you hit the hard floor, the noise of your scream and impact causing Makoto to run into the room worried. You smiled up at him from your position on the floor, waving at him sheepishly.

"What happened?" He asked, crouching down to help you up. You staggered and fall into his chest, Makoto's arms wrapping around your waist to steady you.

"You did well on your promise of making me not be able to walk," you told him, smiling. Makoto blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry." He lowered you onto the bed and grabbed the glass on the table, going into the bedroom to fill it up.

"Don't be. It had to be one of the most pleasurable nights I've ever had." You watched him move around, the tops of his ears turning red at your word. He turned around and gave you a bashful smile, handing you the glass of water. You take it and begin to gulp it down. Makoto reached to the table beside the bed and grabbed the thing he placed the night before. It crinkled in his hand, telling you it was some form of medication. He popped it and handed you a white pill. With a blush, you realised it was a Morning After Pill. You took it from him and swallowed it down.

"Sorry about not wearing a condom. That was careless of me." Makoto turned his head away, looking angry at himself. You reached over to him and turned his head, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"It's fine. Really. I've taken a Morning After Pill and we're both clean from any HIV or AIDS. But maybe next time you should wear a condom," Makoto nodded in agreement. You grinned and lent forward. "Now, what about that breakfast you were making me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Makoto!! OMG what have I wrote?!?! Should I write some more kinks with the other characters off Free??


End file.
